Speak Now
by ThePagesFlyBy
Summary: Edward is getting married...but NOT to Bella! One-Shot based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Speak Now. They belong to their writers, publishers, etc. I'd like to thank my awesome friend ****xXSingSweetNightingaleXx for always double checking my work and just being awesome!**

Bella cursed as tears slid down her face and splashed onto the newspaper in her hands. She couldn't believe it; how could it be happening? She figured it was bound to happen one day, but so soon? Why?

_**Edward Anthony Cullen, son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen is to wed Tanya Jane Denali. Tanya Denali is the daughter of Mrs. Carmen Denali and Mr. Eleazar Denali. **_

_**The ceremony will take place at 9:00 pm on Saturday the 5th at the Church in the Cullen's hometown of Forks, Washington**_

_**We offer our congratulations to the couple.**_

She knew she had to go back. She knew he still lived there which was why she never went back after college. High school seemed like it was so long ago. Only in reality, it was only five years. Five years that she hadn't been back in that town; five years of avoiding all the memories that plagued her around every corner. She missed him desperately, knowing in her heart that she should be the one he was marrying. She also knew that she had to start now to book her tickets as well as a room in the hotel in town.

She would just say it was a coincidence that she was there at that particular weekend. Say she had some time and wanted to see her father. She knew that was a lie though. She wanted to see him again, at least one more time. But if anyone brought it up, she would deny it with all she had.

Her plane would touch down in Seattle at about 10 am on Friday. That gave her 36 hours to figure out what she would do. And that was the complete maximum amount of time.

The next step was to decide weather she would call her father or just show up and surprise him. Surprising him would mean renting a car which was probably a better idea. Ok. Now she would pack. Jeans and T-Shirts mostly, however she was also going to pack a nice dress…just in case.

The next day Bella stepped off the plane and made her way to the baggage claim. Three hours later she stepped into her old house, breathing deeply and smiling when she smelled a faint scent of greasy pizza and her father's Old Spice after shave.

Four and a half hours later her father walked into the house to the smell of homemade lasagna. Surprised, he walked into the kitchen to see his daughter making a salad. "Bella?" He asked, surprised "What are you doing here?" She just laughed "Dad" she said "I had some free time and wanted to spend it with my old man. There a law against that Chief?" Charlie laughed and hugged his daughter. "I missed you Bells" Bella replied the same and told him to go clean up and then come down for dinner.

After dinner, Bella took a walk around town. She went to all the places she had hung out in when she was in high school; each one reminding her of all the memories she and Edward had made there. She finally made her way to the park where she and Edward went to decompress many times. In the dark, she made her way toward the swing set only to realize, too late, that there was already a figure sitting on the other swing.

She didn't think much of the other person seeing as she couldn't see them in the dark. Then she heard the voice she would have known anywhere. "Bella?" it asked. She froze. _No_ she thought _it can't be_. And yet it was.

"Ed- Edward?" She stuttered. In the dark she could just barely make out his smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. She smiled as she sat on the swing and said "I could ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be finalizing some wedding plans? I got some time off work and didn't want to waste the opportunity to visit Charlie."

He nodded then answered her question "No. No. All the plans for the wedding are set. In fact everything is done." Then he stood. "It- It was good seeing you again Bella" With that, he walked away.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bella walked back to her dad's house thinking about what had happened. She knew she was running out of time. She now had less than 24 hours to make a decision.

She walked back into the silent house and figured that Charlie had already gone to bed. Deciding to do the same, she turned in herself.

The next morning Bella got up at 10 30, shocked that she had slept so long. She now had about 11 hours to figure out what to do.

After a shower and breakfast, Bella sat at the kitchen table thinking long and hard about the real reason she had come to Forks in the first place. Yes, she wanted to see her father, but she knew deep down there was more to it.

Edward's wedding was the only thing she could think of. Looking at the clock over the stove, she saw that she had been sitting there for over 2 hours thinking. 9 hours were left.

The library, she decided. That was where she needed to go to kill some time and think some more. She always thought better when she was surrounded by books.

Making her way to the library was easy. Walking in, she relished the quiet atmosphere and the smell of the books. Seeing her old high school friend, Angela at the desk, she went to say hello. "Bella!" Angela exclaimed happily. "How are you? It's been forever since you were in town." Bella laughed nervously. "I'm good Angela! How about you?" Angela beamed and showed Bella the ring on her finger "Ben asked me to marry him. You remember him from high school right? Ben Cheney?" Bella smiled widely and oohed and ahhed like she was supposed to "Of course I do! You guys were such a cute couple. Still are I imagine. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

Angela thanked her graciously and asked the one question that Bella had been dreading. "Are you in town for the wedding?" Bella winced "No" she replied "I had some time off from work and decided to come see Charlie. I actually didn't know about the wedding." Angela looked at her intensely for a minute before nodding slowly. "Sure" she said. Then she remembered that they were at the library and she asked Bella if there was something she could help her find. "Oh no." Bella said "I know my way around here. I just came looking for some quiet and a place to sit." Angela nodded again and waved her back to find something to read and a chair.

Five hours and two books later, Bella stood and stretched. She was surprised at how easily time flew while she was there. She put her books away and stopped back at the front desk to say goodbye to Angela. "Oh good" Angela greeted her with "I was just about to come and find you. I'm going home to get ready for the wedding. Well, I'm off anyway, but still. I can't believe it's going to start so late. 8 o'clock at the church then back to the Cullen house for the party. It's going to be a late night." They both laughed, knowing that the Cullens' never did anything half way.

Bella hugged Angela as they went their separate ways. So the wedding started in two hours at the church. Seeing as there was only one church in town, Bella knew it wouldn't be hard to just walk by. _Just to take a look_ she promised herself. Walking by the church she saw the craziness that was wedding preparations. Even though she knew nothing about Tanya Denali, Bella was willing to be that she liked big and extravagant things.

She finally moved from her spot across from the church and went back to the house. She knew she needed to find a way into that wedding. Showering and doing her hair took a good chunk of the time she had and Bella breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie knocked on the bathroom door and told her he was leaving for the church. "Ok Dad" she called back. When she heard the door downstairs close, she went back into her room to put on her dress.

Walking down to the church wasn't a big deal because with everyone already there, Bella didn't have to worry about being seen.

Checking her watch, she saw that she had about 10 minutes until the ceremony actually started. That being said, she had to figure out a way to get in the church without being seen.

Looking around at all the people, she spotted a van parked in the alley on the side of the building. _Of course!_ She thought. The band or orchestra or whatever they had hired for the day. They would use the back entrance!

Glancing behind her to make sure no one saw, Bella ducked into the alley and used the back door to get into the church. Now she had to make it to the main hall without being seen.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to get into the front hall. People were few and far between which meant it was easier to just be an observer.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
><strong>_

I made my way toward where I knew the back room was, hoping to be able to wait out the rest of the time in a safe place. However, luck was not on my side. The first room I passed held the bridal party with who I would imagine was Tanya front and center in a huge gown that resembled a cupcake. A woman who looked like her mother as well as what was clearly her bridesmaids hovered around her all dressed in a rather hideous pastel shade of pink.

___**I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<br>**__  
><em> At this point I was shaking. I didn't know what the hell it was that I had come to do. I find the nearest bathroom and sit down on the couch that was there with my head in my hands. _What is it you expect Bella? _ I ask myself. "I don't know" I answered aloud. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and picture myself getting up and continuing on the mission my subconscious has sent me on.

_**This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<br>**_

I'm startled back into reality when I hear a rush of high heeled feet going by the bathroom. Looking at my watch, I realize it's time. _  
><em>_**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
><strong>_

Once I'm sure no one is there, I sneak back out of the bathroom and find the chapel hall. I follow a stray patron and snuck in right before the door shut behind him.

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said "speak now"**_

Finding a seat in the way back, I sit and wait; hoping something will come to me.

___**Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march  
><strong>_

I watch as Tanya's mother hug Edward's and fume. Then, the orchestra began to play.

___**And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be  
><strong>_

I sink lower in my chair, knowing that there are probably a hundred people in this room looking toward the doors at that moment. And that any one of them could recognize me. Then the doors open and Tanya comes down the aisle on her father's arm.

___**She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<strong>_

I sit and stare at the beautiful woman walking down toward Edward. I sit and stare at Edward's face watching this woman. __

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door**__  
><em>

Tanya and her father reach the front and the couple smile as Mr. Denali lifts Tanya's veil and places her hand in Edward's.

___**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>**_

The preacher starts his service. Saying the standard things that are usually heard, but I am waiting for one specific sentence. _  
><em>_**And they said "speak now"  
><strong>_

To many, those particular words would be a bad thing. Many couples ask for them to not be said in the service at all. I'm hoping that this couple didn't ask for that.

___**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
><strong>_

The service drones on with the preacher talking about family and love and devotion.

___**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>And they said, "speak now"  
><strong>_

I stay in my seat with my head bent thinking hard about what I was about to do.

___**Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )  
><strong>_

Then, I hear those seven words I had been waiting for.

___**I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me  
><strong>_

The preacher's eyes sweep over the room, clearly making sure no one did object. And he looked relieved too…until his eyes landed on me. He gasped. This caused the whole room to look at me. I blushed and bit my lip, but kept my eyes locked on Edward's. He met my gaze.

___**Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you.  
><strong>_

The crowd was horrified that this was happening. And Tanya was nearly throwing a fit trying to get Edward's attention to ask what was happening and who I was. She couldn't get his attention however, because it was on me. _  
><em>

I slowly made my way to him at the front of the church. I could feel nearly every eye in the place burning holes in my back.

After what seemed like forever, I stood in front of him. "Bella?" He questioned softly. My gaze went to the floor, suddenly scared and ashamed. He gently lifted my head and looked into my eyes.

He said my name once more. "I shouldn't be doing this" I whispered so low only he could hear. "I'm not the type of girl that does things like this. Breaking up a wedding to try to get what I want…" He put his finger over my mouth to silence me. "What is it you want Bella?" He asked, whispering just as low as I had.

In that moment the entire room seemed to fade. It was just us.

"You" I said simply "I always wanted you. I'm not the type of girl to do this, but you're not the type to marry the wrong girl!"

_**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!  
>( Ha! )<br>**_

I watched his face closely, desperately trying to read him and see his thoughts. Then he smiled. "What do we do?" he asked. It took a split second for his words to sink in. My smile nearly broke my face when it did.

___**So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
><strong>_

The outside world came flooding back then: the gossiping from the crowd, the screeching from Tanya and her parents, the looks of confusion on Edward's own parents. I felt bad…kinda.

___**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "speak now!"  
><strong>_

He looked around for a moment then looked at me. "Well?" he asked. I looked around at the chaos and came up with only one conclusion. "Run" he nodded and said "Yeah. Run. Let's go."

___**And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<br>**_

And in the middle of all the chaos that the failed wedding had become, we ran. We got in the limo that was waiting outside the church and slammed the door, effectively shutting out the world. Then he turned and kissed me. His kiss held thanks and love and amazement and hope.

___**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now**_

That night was spent in the bed in the honeymoon suite at a hotel in Port Angeles and the next day brought a trip to Italy. Italy brought a marriage and the start of a wonderful life. Together.

**A/N: This is the third time I have had to repost this story. Sorry for the confusion. I kept doing it wrong for some reason. As I said Twilight belongs to SMeyer and Speak Now to Taylor Swift. Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think.**


End file.
